the matchmaker
by veronique2
Summary: Vic helps Michael realize that Brian is in love with him. story complete


The Matchmaker  
  
Brian and Michael were in Debbie's house. Debbie asked her son to  
  
clean his old room for once. Michael had told Brian and to his own  
  
surprise Brian had insisted on helping him.  
  
Debbie was working at the restaurant and Vic was out. They began to  
  
clean or at least Michael began to clean while Brian was too busy  
  
rediscovering the old stuff and reminded Michael all of the memories  
  
attached to it.  
  
Michael was seriously annoyed, because when he threw something out  
  
Brian immediately picked the stuff up and played with it and brought  
  
back a little memory or a joke that had happened with the stuff years  
  
ago.  
  
"Brian!" yelled Michael. "You're not helping me!! We should have been  
  
finished cleaning up hours ago but with you it's impossible!"  
  
Brian smiled at him.  
  
"It's not funny Brian! Stop that or."  
  
"Or?"  
  
Michael crossed his arms and frowned at him.  
  
"God, you are so hot when you are angry Mikey."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and took the trash bin and gave it to Brian.  
  
"Your turn Brian."  
  
But Brian didn't want to clean the room.  
  
"Why do we need to clean it?"  
  
"Because ma is right, it needs to be clean, I don't live here anymore  
  
and we have too many old things in this house."  
  
Brian began to pout.  
  
"But it's still your room!"  
  
Michael glared at Brian and pointed at a drawing Justin had made  
  
which was on the wall.  
  
"Well, it was Justin's room too..."  
  
Brian could feel the anger in Michael's voice about this.  
  
"You wanted him to stay with me during that time?"  
  
"It was my room Brian, Justin didn't have to live here! He had a  
  
family to go back to."  
  
"With his crazy dad!"  
  
Michael began to pout.  
  
"Okay! Stop! It's the past after all! I don't want to have a fight  
  
with you about that."  
  
"So help me to clean, and I'll forgive you."  
  
Brian wanted to argue again but Michael wasn't in the mood and he  
  
knew it was better to quit before they really started to fight about  
  
such a stupid thing.  
  
"But I don't understand why you can't keep this stuff?"  
  
"You don't? You threw out everything you had in your old room years  
  
ago..."  
  
"It's not the same, my room there, was just a bed... it was nothing  
  
more. I mean I felt this room was much more like my room, this old  
  
stuff is mine too in a way."  
  
"Yeah, Justin's stuff which is still here too."  
  
Brian rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Can you forget Justin for once?"  
  
"How can I, he's your boyfriend!"  
  
Brian rolled his eyes again.  
  
"He is n." but he stopped.  
  
Brian didn't have the strength anymore to claim that Justin wasn't  
  
his boyfriend. He had said it many times before and Michael was  
  
still deaf. But now Michael was mad.  
  
At the same time, Vic came back and heard that Brian and Michael were  
  
here. He climbed upstairs because he wanted to say hello to them.  
  
"You are mad at me now?"  
  
"No, I'm not mad, I just want you to help me as you promised to do!"  
  
Brian, who was sitting on the bed, grabbed Michael's arm and made him  
  
lay down with him.  
  
"Brian!!" said Michael annoyed.  
  
Brian smiled at him.  
  
"Definitely cute when you are mad," said Brian as he put a soft and  
  
quick kiss on Michael's lips.  
  
The kiss made its effect and Michael began to smile back. Brian was  
  
glad to win the battle and suddenly that gave him more courage.  
  
"I wish everything stayed here forever, like us."  
  
Michael looked at Brian with surprise. Brian continued before Michael  
  
could tell something else.  
  
"Because we will always stay together, won't we?" asked Brian.  
  
Michael smiled.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Brian smiled as once more, more courage invaded him, but he was still  
  
aware that he had to be careful. However, his heart was beating  
  
faster and he thought it was a miracle that he could appear cool.  
  
"I want to be near you until my death and .even in death." said Brian  
  
softly.  
  
Michael smiled but stayed silent.  
  
Vic was by the open door and his heart was jumping at the sight that  
  
they gave and at the words Brian said. He felt unable to move and he  
  
stared at the two men anxiously with a little shocked expression on  
  
his face, but with a smile too. God he couldn't believe he was the  
  
witness of that big moment... He felt so nervous as if he were one of  
  
them. His dream was becoming true. He always knew that these two had  
  
a common destiny and he was there to see the beginning of that.  
  
Michael was still silent but Brian decided to continue.  
  
"We can stop cleaning and leave for a walk, we can go wherever you  
  
want," said Brian with enthusiasm.  
  
Michael frowned.  
  
"I can't, Ben's waiting for me."  
  
Brian rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fuck Ben! It's you just you and me."  
  
Michael pushed Brian away.  
  
"Let's finish cleaning. I promised Ben to come back for dinner."  
  
Brian looked at his friend and glared at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Michael.  
  
"Fuck you! Michael fuck you!" he yelled as he took his jacket and  
  
left. He saw Vic and was surprised to see him there.  
  
Brian didn't take the time to say hello or bye to Vic. He wanted to  
  
be out of this house as soon as possible.  
  
Michael suddenly noticed Vic too.  
  
"Hey uncle Vic, you came back already?" said Michael with surprise.  
  
Vic stared in shock at his nephew. What the hell was just happened?  
  
Was this perfect moment fucked up? He looked at his nephew who  
  
continued to pick up stuff with some anger.  
  
Michael noticed that Vic still hadn't answered him but kept staring  
  
at him with a confused look and a pale face.  
  
"Vic what's wrong? Are you okay?" said Michael, suddenly feeling a  
  
lot of concern for his uncle.  
  
Vic stayed silent a few seconds and suddenly he yelled at his  
  
nephew: "What kind of fucking dumb ass are you Michael?"  
  
Michael stared in shock at his uncle who was obviously mad.  
  
"What's wrong Vic?" asked Michael as he put things in his trash bin.  
  
"What's wrong? I saw everything, everything that happened between you and Brian."  
  
"Oh," said Michael, a little shy.  
  
"Oh! It's what you have to say Michael?"  
  
"Well, don't worry, Vic, we are not really upset at each other, tomorrow everything will be forgotten," said Michael.  
  
Vic was stunned.  
  
"Michael, when I saw you two and what Brian said to you, I felt my heart stop, I mean, after what he said to you, how can you turn him down like that?"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Michael. 'I want to be near you until my death, even in death'.and I won't repeat what he said before."  
  
"Oh that! It's nothing. He always does or says those kinds of things," said Michael.  
  
Vic had his heart almost stopped for the second time.  
  
"You are pale again, Vic, are you sure you're not going to be sick?" asked Michael, full of worry.  
  
Michael moved closer to his uncle, still mute, then Vic said: "What do you mean by he always does or says things like that?"  
  
"What do you want to know? I don't understand you Vic."  
  
"How many times did he do that? What do you mean by always?"  
  
"Oh, don't know, a lot, I can't remember each time, there's too many. But at least it was a long time that he did that though now you bring it up... it was more rare in these past months..."  
  
"There's too many," repeated Vic, still in shock.  
  
"Oh god Vic, you are so pale, sit down."  
  
"Yes, I need to. My legs are weak."  
  
"Oh god, you want me to call 911?"  
  
"No, it's not for what you think that I feel like this."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Vic looked at his nephew.  
  
"Are you stupid or what?"  
  
Michael frowned. "What? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Michael, I saw the whole thing. I thought I was witnessing the start for you two to becoming lovers. after what Brian said to you, how he looked at you..."  
  
"Well, you misunderstood him, that's all."  
  
"No, it was you! You are blind Michael. I can't believe how you are blind. Did you understand why Brian was so pissed?"  
  
"Oh yeah, because I refused to follow him and he didn't like it. He can be so selfish sometimes. He didn't care that I had plans with Ben."  
  
Vic rolled his eyes.  
  
"Michael, he was pissed because, you turned him down and rejected him. and god, now I'm learning that it wasn't the first time you did that to him..."  
  
"No Vic, it wasn't what you are believing."  
  
Michael smiled at his nephew. He didn't know if he had to laugh or cry. So he took Michael's head with his hand and said: "Michael, listen to me... and explain to me that: 'I want to be near you until my death. Even in death.' Tell me what that means, Michael."  
  
"Not what you are thinking it is."  
  
"So tell me, what was it?"  
  
"Not that."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I don't know." Michael was upset now and Vic could feel it in his tone.  
  
"Michael, I never told you this, but since I saw you with Brian, I mean since the day one I saw you together, I knew you two were made for each other and I never stopped hoping that one day you two will be lovers."  
  
"Vic..." said Michael.  
  
"I always thought that the problem was Brian though, but I was wrong. The problem is you."  
  
Michael frowned again.  
  
"I have no problem, okay Vic."  
  
"You do. You are fucking blind, Michael."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"You think you are so miserable that he can't love you, and you refused to believe it when he said it because you don't understand how Brian can love you?"  
  
Michael stayed silent, Vic could see that a lot of emotions were running across Michael and that he touched the weak point.  
  
"Michael, you are wrong. You are great and that is probably why Brian loves you so much and why everybody is crazy about you."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look at me Michael."  
  
Michael turned his head.  
  
"Brian is in love with you. After what I saw, I have no doubt about it. and what he said was exactly what he said with the whole meaning and implications."  
  
"But."  
  
"He wants to live with you, grow old with you and even in death his love goes on. that was what he meant Michael, there's nothing else than that."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"So tell me what it was, really?"  
  
Michael couldn't answer  
  
"So?"  
  
"Maybe. yes," said Michael. "But why?"  
  
"God Michael, did you look at yourself and what you are?" said Vic with more anger now. Vic held Michael tightly.  
  
"Are you in love with Brian?"  
  
Michael pull back with a confused look.  
  
"You never told me. I guess you are, but."  
  
"I am, I really am Vic, I'm in love with Brian since day one."  
  
"So go! Tell him!"  
  
"Are you mad? He will reject me and laugh at me."  
  
"What? Why will he do that after what he said to you just a few minutes ago?"  
  
"I already tried my chance, and he rejected me."  
  
"What? When? How? Where?" said Vic, suddenly confused too.  
  
"3 years ago, we were talking about Patrick Swayze, I said he never answered my letter and he said you still got me..."  
  
"And?" asked Vic, with a lot of curiosity and worry.  
  
"And I said well, it's my chance.he said that I still got him.so I decided to push my luck and give it a shot."  
  
Vic stared at his nephew, speechless. He could see the hurt in Michael's eyes.  
  
"What did you say to him? What did he say when you said it to him?"  
  
Michael looked at Vic.  
  
"What? Oh, I didn't say anything, I just kissed him and he kissed me back, so I decided to grab his crotch. That's the moment when he pushed me away and laughed at me and asked me what I was doing."  
  
Vic had his third shock in less than 30 minutes.  
  
"God! That was fucking romantic. and what did you say?"  
  
"God, I was in shock, he was rejecting me... so I told him it was because of the drugs so he smiled again and said, "Yes, must be," and he left the bathroom stall and went back to the dance floor."  
  
"Holy shit! It's was in Babylon's bathroom! You gave it a shot there! Kissed him and grabbed his crotch like he was a trick and after you denied everything you did!!!"  
  
"He didn't want me."  
  
"Well, but, try to imagine what he was feeling at that time. The way you did it, the way you backed off and oh my god in a bathroom stall... and I thought you were romantic."  
  
"Well, I can imagine easily what he felt, you know! He did the same to me in my store! He kissed me and grabbed my crotch, trapped me in a corner of my store."  
  
Vic was stunned again.  
  
"And what happened?"  
  
"I said to get out of there.I didn't want a fuck like that. it was so wrong, the time, the way he did it, the place. he hurt me!"  
  
"Well at least you know now what he probably felt in the bathroom stall."  
  
Michael blinked. Until now, he never thought about it.  
  
"Shit," he said.  
  
"Well, that didn't change what he said a few minutes ago, so you have to do something now, if you love him, because one day he will give up and it will be your fault! It's a miracle that he didn't turn crazy and didn't try to kill himself after so much rejection. And it's a miracle he is still around, too."  
  
Michael let Vic do his speech.  
  
"But what can I do?"  
  
"Stop this game Michael! You two are playing the cat and the mouse and acting like two idiots! So go! Find him! But tell him you are in love with him before doing anything stupid! You will have time to have your wicked way after," said Vic, with a laugh at the end.  
  
Michael smiled back, took his jacket and decided to leave.  
  
"Don't fuck up!" said Vic as he saw his nephew leaving. Vic laid down on the bed with a smile and suddenly he began to laugh at everything he learned in less than one hour. he couldn't stop himself.  
  
Two hours passed and Vic was still laying on Michael's bed. He  
  
thought that probably now, Brian and Michael were sharing something  
  
they both waited for since too long.  
  
Suddenly his cell phone rang. It was Michael. Vic was a bit surprised.  
  
"Hey Mikey, are you happy now?"  
  
"I was fucking stupid to believe it."  
  
Vic's heart stopped again.  
  
"What? What did he say?"  
  
"Nothing. When I was there he was fucking Justin and he was not happy  
  
to see me at all. He was rough and told me that he was busy."  
  
"But did you tell him? Did you talk to him?"  
  
"Hell no, how can I believe what you said to me, he was too happy to  
  
be with Justin and he didn't want to see me! That's all. I'm an  
  
idiot, thanks a lot Vic!"  
  
"Wait, go back there and tell him. You have to talk with him."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"But if he is pissed with you now and hurt, it's because you rejected  
  
him. It was kinda normal he wasn't happy to see you. Fuck..."  
  
"Sorry but Ben is still waiting for me. I have to go," said Michael.  
  
"Wait Michael."  
  
But Michael was not on the phone anymore.  
  
Vic wanted to scream. Shit, he should have thought that Brian  
  
wouldn't be pleased to see Michael. He felt guilty because he should  
  
have told Michael to do it tomorrow.  
  
Vic decided he had to see Brian this time. He had no choice. He  
  
couldn't let these two continue to play idiots for another decade.  
  
******  
  
Michael was totally pissed and hurt a lot. He went back to his flat  
  
where Ben was waiting for him. Ben smiled at him and noticed  
  
immediately that something was wrong and he was disappointed because  
  
Michael didn't say anything about the beautiful candles Ben had put  
  
everywhere to have a romantic ambience in the room.  
  
"Michael, you okay?"  
  
Michael moved closer to his boyfriend and smiled at him. "Everything  
  
is perfect," he said as he kissed Ben hard and laid down with him on  
  
the couch to have his way with him. Ben was a little surprised.  
  
"Michael the dinner will be cold."  
  
"Fuck the dinner, I want you now," said Michael.  
  
*****  
  
At the same time Vic knocked on Brian's door. Brian wasn't pleased to  
  
see Vic, but Vic wasn't surprised by the reaction.  
  
"I need to talk to you," said Vic.  
  
"Vic, I don't need a moral lesson. so leave me alone."  
  
"I'm not here to do that."  
  
"Fine, be kind and leave."  
  
"Brian, I was there, I saw and heard everything you said to him."  
  
Brian rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, you misunderstood."  
  
Vic was mad. He truly thought that these two were really made for  
  
each other. There was no doubt there.  
  
"'I want you to be near me until death, even in death,' I don't think  
  
I misunderstood what I heard."  
  
"Get out of here."  
  
"I'm still at the door."  
  
"You're right so." said Brian as he began to close his door.  
  
"Wait! Brian, he is in love with you, he told me after you left."  
  
Brian's heart jumped. Now he couldn't close the door anymore and he  
  
cursed himself for being that weak each time Michael was involved.  
"So stop being an idiot, and if you want him it's now or never."  
  
Brian said nothing. He just took his jacket and followed Vic outside  
  
without telling Justin he left.  
  
They arrived in a small and quiet bar. After the waitress came and  
  
brought their orders, Vic decided to break the silence.  
  
"Brian, I know it's not easy for you. I mean, I was so in shock when  
  
I saw him turn you down like that."  
  
Brian turned his head to look away, trying to seem bored.  
  
"But he truly loves you, he just didn't believe you, because he  
  
doesn't understand why you could love him, so don't give up and make  
  
him understand."  
  
Brian stayed silent and finally he decided to say something.  
  
"You are telling me that, like I never tried before... He doesn't  
  
listen to me anymore, it's hard for me too. It's too much to handle  
  
each time, each time he turned me down it's hurts," admitted Brian,  
  
to his own surprise.  
  
"I know, but don't ever forget he loves you, he is in love deeply,  
  
since day one, he told me that today and somehow he began to realise  
  
and believes you really love him back! So you have to handle it a  
  
little more because it's now or never."  
  
Brian looked at Vic, lost in his thoughts.  
  
*****  
  
Michael taking his shower, still confused by the talk he had with  
  
Vic. He replayed Brian's words in his head, Vic's words and the  
  
latest Brian behaviour at his loft.  
  
"Shit," he said.  
  
Then Vic's words were still running in his head. "But he is pissed  
  
with you now and hurt because you rejected him. It was kinda normal  
  
he wasn't happy to see you, fuck."  
  
"It's a miracle that he didn't turn crazy and didn't try to kill  
  
himself after so much rejection. And it's a miracle he is still  
  
around, too."  
  
Michael was washing his hair. "Yes, sure Brian will try to kill  
  
himself in the name of love," he thought and found that stupid and  
  
suddenly he froze as the picture of Brian scarfing entered his head.  
  
Michael's face became pale and he remembered the shock he received  
  
that day. Michael replayed this entire scene in his head and now he  
  
froze again, Brian wasn't talking about the worries to grow old. He  
  
was talking about Michael. "Life not worth living if you don't take  
  
risk." "Why do you always have to ruining everything?" "And what  
  
business it is of yours?"  
  
Michael's heart was aching at the realisation that it was about him.  
  
Brian was in love with him and he was all this time unable to see it  
  
or believe it, but he was now.  
  
Michael was stunned at the realisation, he stayed a long time under  
  
the shower, replaying18 years of his life near Brian and suddenly  
  
everything was clear. He was cursing himself for being so blind and  
  
deaf.  
  
After a long time he finally joined Ben, who was about to fall asleep.  
  
"Ben, we have to talk, it's important," he said.  
  
*****  
  
Vic and Brian were still at the bar and Vic gave him two tickets for  
  
an amusement park.  
  
"Take him there tomorrow. Show him your love Brian, without  
  
hesitation. It's up to you."  
  
Vic stood up and left as Brian looked at the tickets Vic left on the  
  
table.  
  
Michael was eating his breakfast. He was still deep in his thoughts.  
  
Last night he broke up with Ben and the break up wasn't so easy, but  
  
it could have been worse.  
  
Ben would stay there until he could find an apartment. But the real  
  
shock for Michael was that Brian was in love with him and his  
  
unrequited love wasn't unrequited at all. He didn't know why but he  
  
felt happy and at the same time he was scared as hell. The unrequited  
  
love was safe and he didn't know if he was ready to take another  
  
deeper stage with Brian. He even thought that maybe it would be more  
  
interesting to stay stuck in this situation now he knew that Brian  
  
was in love with him, after all he and Brian were sharing everything  
  
already, everything but sex. He couldn't decide what he had to do.  
  
Stay friends or become lovers and take the risk. "Life not worth  
  
living if you don't take risk." The line from Brian hit him again and  
  
he froze again. Obviously Brian wanted to give a shot. Michael was  
  
still in a shocked state.  
  
Then he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door and he saw  
  
Brian who was smiling at him and shaking two tickets in his hand.  
  
"Hey! Ready to go?"  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Amusement park."  
  
"So today you decided we will go to the amusement park and I have to  
  
follow you like that!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes. "Go alone."  
  
"Mikey, please, it will be fun, it's Sunday, you have nothing more  
  
interesting to do."  
  
"Oh! Maybe I have plans!"  
  
Brian, who was immediately thinking about "plans with Ben," was  
  
hurting again but recovered quickly from the pain and for the first  
  
time Michael noticed that pain and the way Brian tried to hide it.  
  
Michael had been hurting his best friend and he felt bad. He wanted  
  
to hug him and kiss him, but he didn't do anything. Somehow in his  
  
head he needed to see by his own eyes Brian's love and finally the  
  
amusement park could be interesting for that. So if Brian was in  
  
love, he wanted to feel it by himself before deciding what way to  
  
take.  
  
"I don't see Ben. where is he?" asked Brian.  
  
"He is not here, he is busy today."  
  
Michael didn't want to tell about the break up. He didn't want pity  
  
or put out something that could change something in the situation.  
  
"Good, so you have to come with me," insisted Brian, who recovered  
  
all his confidence and said that with a great smile, almost childish.  
  
Michael loved that smile.  
  
"Okay let's go," said Michael.  
  
Brian didn't hesitate to take Michael in a shaking hug as he  
  
said, "Great," and put a soft kiss on Michael's lips. When Brian let  
  
go of Michael, he saw Michael's face crimson. Brian was thinking that  
  
maybe uncle Vic was right, he didn't remember seeing a such crimson  
  
face after he kissed his best friend or hugged him since so long and  
  
that gave him more courage and hope.  
  
Michael, who felt his cheeks completely burnt, with his heart that  
  
was beating faster and faster, felt completely dumb. Christ, the  
  
simple hug and kiss Brian did to him as he usually did before took a  
  
completely different meaning now.  
  
******  
  
Vic and his boyfriend were at the entry of the amusement park. He  
  
wanted to spy on them and be there to see if everything would be  
  
okay, hoping neither one of them would fuck up as usual.  
  
When they saw Brian and Michael arrive they hid behind a tree,  
  
quickly. They saw that Brian and Michael arrived with their hand in  
  
each other's hand, and Brian put a soft kiss on Michael's cheek, who  
  
was turning red again.  
  
"They are already together?" said Vic's boyfriend.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think so.if they were, they wouldn't be here.  
  
After 18 years of waiting, if they were already lovers, instead of  
  
amusement park I think they would prefer the amusement bed party  
  
time..."  
  
"Hummm.. But they really look like a couple..."  
  
"I know, it's always like that. but well, sure this time something is  
  
different though. let's go follow them."  
  
Vic's boyfriend nodded.  
  
After one hour, Brian and Michael did the roller coaster and the  
  
ghost train, and so did Vic and his boyfriend. Brian was incredibly  
  
touchy with Michael and it was obvious these two were flirting  
  
seriously.  
  
Michael was amazed by Brian's show of love. Even if Brian didn't a  
  
say a word, Michael could feel the love and felt stupid to not notice  
  
before. There was no doubt. Brian loved him, wanted him, always have,  
  
always will. In Michael, this line hit him again.  
  
Michael felt so good to be there near Brian.  
  
Brian was happy Michael let him do what he wanted, never pushing  
  
away. It was bliss for the two men.  
  
So they were in front of the "love train," a sort of sappy attraction  
  
for lovers. They stopped.  
  
Vic was surprised.  
  
" What?" said Vic's boyfriend.  
  
"Don't know, the love train. sounds not like them..."  
  
"But they are going there."  
  
"Yeah, we have to go too," said Vic with surprise.  
  
Vic and his lover were 2 cars behind Brian and Michael. In front of  
  
them two straight people who were kissing like crazy and behind them  
  
two girls were complaining about not finding their prince charming  
  
yet.  
  
The cars started for the tour and when the first sappy panel appeared  
  
with a bear holding a big red heart, Vic and his boyfriend froze and  
  
the couple in front of them jumped and broke the kiss from the shock.  
  
The two girls behind suddenly became mute. Brian and Michael were  
  
screaming like crazy as if they weren't in a love train but in a  
  
horror train and they did that during all the tour at each sappy  
  
panel that was appearing in front of them.  
  
At the end of the tour, the other people were mad at Brian and  
  
Michael, who were exiting the attraction laughing hard and the  
  
couples who were waiting for their turn outside and heard some  
  
screams far away were wondering what kind of love train it was.  
  
Vic and his boyfriend were in shock too.  
  
"God your nephew and his would be boyfriend are fucking crazy."  
  
Vic nodded.  
  
Brian and Michael were still laughing hard.  
  
"You saw their faces?" said Brian.  
  
"Yeah, it was priceless," said Michael.  
  
Then they found their calm again and Michael was looking at Brian. He  
  
was beautiful and seemed really happy and Michael was too. At that  
  
instant he made his decision and moved closer to Brian and smiled at  
  
him.  
  
"What?" asked Brian.  
  
"I love you Brian, I'm in love with you."  
  
Brian was surprised because Michael took him by surprise. Brian had  
  
planned to tell him at the end of the day but obviously Michael had  
  
already decided.  
  
"So what about Ben?"  
  
"We broke up yesterday."  
  
Brian was surprised.  
  
"And you didn't tell me!" he said with a little pout.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was fucking blind all this time."  
  
"It's okay, no regrets, no apologies, Mikey."  
  
"So what about Justin?"  
  
Brian looked at Michael.  
  
"Justin who?"  
  
They smiled at each other and they kissed deeply, forgetting they  
  
were in the middle of the amusement park.  
  
Vic and his boyfriend looked at them. Vic had a large smile on his  
  
face.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
